


【雀驼】勇 02

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【雀驼】勇 02

可能是快要走到凋谢的尽头，人心会开始变得柔软，开始眷念世间的温暖。父亲满头的白发和苍老的皱纹迷了林煐岷的眼，印象中魁梧高大的身躯缩成一半，佝偻着坐在那里抚摸着小时候姐姐的照片，脸上意外的还有泪痕的印记。林煐岷感慨万千，人都快要化成灰了，才想起来愧疚。

以前姐姐外向调皮，古灵精怪，要说快乐的童年，他们是一起拥有过的。林煐岷不爱说话，在学校被欺负的时候都是姐姐下来，单手插着腰揪住对方的头撞向墙壁，在连连求饶声中也毫不手软，非要林煐岷开口才肯松手。

也曾经，爬上树给林煐岷摘无花果。姐姐坐在树上往下丢果子，阳光透过树枝照下来，迷离的光线不真切的晃来晃去，和姐姐纯真的笑容交相辉映，是林煐岷记忆中最美好的样子。

朴佑镇其实真的很像她，胸膛里装着一颗火热的心脏，浑身有着旁人没有的横冲直撞的勇气，那种蓬勃向上的无畏，是林煐岷一辈子都不会拥有的珍贵品质。

那天早上，还没有等林煐岷回答，警察叔叔就过来以妨碍交通罪把朴佑镇带走了。林煐岷只能又去警察局保释，出来的时候两个人都很沉默。

林煐岷抬头望了望天，天空很蓝，云很白。

"姐姐走了。"  
说完就走向停车场，按动了开锁键。

身后的人脚下像灌了铅一样，动弹不得。像是空气中的氧分突然变稀薄了，朴佑镇开始大口大口的喘气，温热的液体溢满眼眶。

林煐岷在车内看着外面的人哭到脱力最后蹲了下来，过了好一会儿才走过来，开门前用袖子随意擦了擦眼泪，坐了进来。

汽车径直驶向了殡仪馆。

"不去看一眼吗？"  
朴佑镇跪坐在灵前，一直没有说话，任由来来往往的人群时不时过来拍拍他的肩膀。

"妈妈不会想让我看到她最后皱巴巴的样子的，请您帮她戴个帽子遮一遮吧。"  
朴佑镇突然对林煐岷行了个大礼，还用了敬语。恭敬地让他不太习惯。

葬礼办的很简洁，当天就火化了，晚上朴佑镇跟着林煐岷回了家。

从在警局哭了那一场之后，朴佑镇的表情简直就没什么别的变化，只是略微成熟的，好像长大了一样。

林煐岷虽然有些担心，但他也不知道如何开口。拿着水杯的手紧握，微微颤抖。

更何况，更何况，他还忘不了早上，朴佑镇无惧无畏的告白。回想起来，浑身酥酥麻麻的有种奇异的感觉。

朴佑镇很安静，很快的洗漱完就回房间了。林煐岷看着他进房间的背景，也进了自己房间，躺在床上，看着窗外，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。

想着想着，熬着熬着，睡意袭来，沉沉的思绪仍在脑海里浮现缠绕，林煐岷睡的很不安稳，在梦里伸着手摸索，不知道抓到了什么毛茸茸的东西，身体好像也承受了重物，累极了。

就一瞬，他突然清醒过来，发现身上真的压了一个人，他的外甥，此刻，在吻他，热泪滴在林煐岷的脸上，让他一时忘了动作。

生涩不懂章法甚至带着情绪的吻撞破了他的唇，疯狂而野蛮，像是积蓄了许久的情绪。林煐岷开始反抗，挣扎着要推开身上做乱的人。谁知道朴佑镇不仅嘴上更激烈的吮吸他的唇瓣，撬开闭合的齿关，探入攻城略池，去调戏林煐岷的舌头。甚至手也伸进了他的衣服里，淅淅索索的摸索着探到胸前敏感的凸起，然后一用力，撑开了睡衣的扣子。

可耻的是，林煐岷发现自己竟然推不开一个高中生，而且，身下竟然起了反应。朴佑镇显然没有错过这个信号，热吻夹杂着湿热的气息喷洒在他的脖颈和耳垂上，低沉而沙哑的声音在他耳边响起。

"不要推开我，求你。"  
尾音甚至带上了颤音，林煐岷愣了愣，张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

朴佑镇亲着亲着，趴坐在林煐岷身上，头埋在颈间，哭了起来，越哭越大声。林煐岷感受到他的小虎牙抵在自己的血管上颤抖，手抚上了他的背，轻轻的一下一下无言的抚摸。

林煐岷很温柔，温柔的很像小时候妈妈的手，那个时候妈妈还是快乐的，会很细心的待他，那是他童年最美好的回忆。

摸着摸着，林煐岷感受到湿润的唇瓣移动到了自己胸前的乳尖上打圈，用舌苔挤压着红硬的乳头，乳晕因为刺激而变得更加粉红诱人，朴佑镇迷恋的吮吸着，津液顺着唇边流下一片水渍。朴佑镇边亲边伸出手从床头拿过来一罐润滑液，林煐岷都不知道那个东西什么时候在的，甜腻的气息散发在空间里，林煐岷似乎浑身更热了，也感受到了危险的气息。

“这是什么？”林煐岷不可置信的问道。

“让你更兴奋的东西。”

“佑镇呐，我是你舅舅。”  
林煐岷终于不再沉默，用力扇了他一巴掌。力道很大，朴佑镇的脸瞬间印了一个红掌印。

“不是亲生的，不是吗？”  
朴佑镇禁锢住他乱动的手，抬上床头用桌边的黑色袖带绑好，一根手指随着回答伸入林煐岷已经有少许肠液的后穴，后穴沾上润滑液像千万只蚂蚁一样瘙痒，兴奋地吮吸着进入的入侵者。

“舅舅的小穴不是很喜欢吗？”

林煐岷任命的闭上眼，知道自己逃不掉了，或者说，他一开始，根本没想要逃。

朴佑镇的手指灵活的小穴里打转，因为润滑剂带有引诱的意味，林煐岷身下泛滥成灾，不一会朴佑镇就送入了三指。林煐岷下身痒的发腻，脸颊绯红染着情欲的色彩。朴佑镇从旁边扯过一个枕头垫在林煐岷腰下，高高的抬起他的双腿，深深的插入了分身，强烈的被填满的快感让林煐岷的双眸都染上了泪花。朴佑镇沉默的进出，无言的性爱又像是两个人的沉沦又像是救赎。

但朴佑镇似乎格外喜欢他的乳头，忽然埋头下去舔咬，精力分散，身下的炙热放缓了速度。林煐岷不安的躁动起来，整张脸揪在一起，扭动着想要更多。

“佑镇呐。”林煐岷抬起雪白的臀部往上自己蹭动，总算引起了朴佑镇的注意。

朴佑镇抬起头，掐着他的下巴问，“舅舅想要什么？”

林煐岷抿上唇摇了摇头，生理反应却不允许他撒谎，本能的向朴佑镇蹭过去，谁知朴佑镇直接抽出了他硕大的性器，沾染过清液的后穴空虚感持续大爆发。

林煐岷受不了这浪潮，双腿缠上朴佑镇的腰。  
“给我。”

“我不知道舅舅要什么。”

“操我，快，我要肉棒呜呜求你了。”林煐岷一下子就被逼哭了，呜咽着恳求朴佑镇。

噗嗤一声，暴着青筋的粗大整根没入，抽查中带着晶莹的淫液，肉壁的褶皱和肉棒不平整的表面蠕动摩擦，湿润温热的甬道包裹着肉棒，快感爆发在脑海，令人头晕目眩的酥麻感卷席，林煐岷无意识的张着嘴，眼神迷离。随着肉穴快要溢满的液体的浇灌，肉棒在他体内又胀大了一圈，把淫水飞溅的肉穴填的满满当当。

林煐岷整个人已经软成了一滩水，双手勾着自己外甥的脖子，彻底陷入情潮，粉唇微张，媚眼如丝，咬住唇不想发出声音，只留下鼻腔发出沉重的闷哼，整个人都陷入欲望的深渊里。朴佑镇腾出一只手揉搓着林煐岷一对水嫩的蜜臀，林煐岷越来越兴奋，甜腻的呻吟支离破碎，身下的蜜穴，又暖又狭窄，随着朴佑镇的进出流出潺潺的津液，粘腻不堪的发出啧啧的水声。

空气渐渐稀薄，身下的嫩穴紧紧地吸附着肉棒，有节奏的收缩，朴佑镇被吸的头皮发麻，强忍着快感，曲起腿，掐着林煐岷臀往上抬，大力的进出，每一下都撞击在那一处凸起。林煐岷被操的前后耸动着，声音一声比一声调更高，仰起头，大口大口的喘息，豆大的汗液滑落，两个人浑身粘腻的汗液混合在一起。快感逐渐攀升，林煐岷突然眼前失焦，脑子一片空白，龟头失守，射了朴佑镇一腹肌的精液。整个人瘫软在床上，大汗淋漓，耳朵嗡嗡的。

朴佑镇抽出肉棒把他翻了个身，让他撅起屁股对着朴佑镇，刚刚高潮过得后穴堆积的肠液顺着雪白的大腿肌肤向下流淌，穴口抽搐着翕动。催情的情潮仍未退散，林煐岷难耐的往上撅了撅，发出无声的邀请。朴佑镇掏出安全套带上，插入仍旧饥渴的小穴，安全套凸起的小点磨蹭在肉壁剐蹭着，细细密密的不放过每一块敏感的软肉，小穴被完全侵占，淫水四溅，林煐岷呜咽着发出叹畏的满足的声音。

朴佑镇有节奏的操干着，林煐岷跟着节奏收缩，阴茎在穴内横冲直撞，像他那天清晨的告白，令人措手不及，最私密的部位紧密的贴合在一起，胶着的密不可分。朴佑镇私下不叫他舅舅，床上却不停的叫他舅舅。禁忌的关系仿佛也拉扯不开交合的下体，朴佑镇感受着占有林煐岷的快乐，异常猛烈的尽根没入又抽出。

林煐岷感觉自己小穴像是有千万只蚂蚁在攀爬嬉戏，灭顶的快感从身下传到五脏六腑，他听见自己发出从未有过的甜腻的呻吟和喘息，迎合着朴佑镇低沉的喘息，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，此起彼伏回荡在卧室里。朴佑镇似乎被他的吟哦刺激的眼睛通红，抬着他的臀部，亲眼看见舅舅的后穴被自己操干的红肿不堪，犹如泉水一样咕噜咕噜流出更多的液体，更加激烈的捅进里面去，仿佛跟着拍打在臀上的囊袋也要操了进去。快感逐渐累积攀升，朴佑镇开始了最后的冲刺，捞起林煐岷的腰肢，抵着刚刚开发到的前列腺奋力向前撞击，每一下都让彼此爽的眼冒金星，林煐岷大大的张开嘴，抓着被浸的淫靡不堪床单挣扎着对抗滔天的高潮。朴佑镇就着林煐岷快速收缩的后穴，在最后关头抽出射在了他雪白娇嫩的肌肤上。

两个人都累极了，一场性事夺去了他们所有的思考能力。

清洗完，林煐岷和朴佑镇横躺在床上，中间隔着远远的距离，静谧的可怕。

不一会儿，林煐岷听见小声的啜泣，才从一片空白中缓过神。朴佑镇缩成一团，背着他蜷成一团。

林煐岷叹了口气，默默地移动过去，把他抱在怀里，头枕在他的脑袋上。  
怀里传来嗡嗡的带着鼻音的声音。

“对不起。”


End file.
